The Dragon Gems
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Can Drake save the land of Deltora from certain destruction? He will gain friends on the journey, but will they be risking more then they have? Even if you don't read or watch Deltora Quest, you'll understand as the story goes on. Please read and review!
1. The Climb

**I LOVE the Deltora Quest series. So, I made a story. And you guys are reading it!**

**It doesn't exactly follow the storyline, but it kind of does...oh well. **

The rain hit my face, stinging as it fell from the clouds. I didn't know why, but a voice almost urged me forward, to climb higher and higher. I looked down to see clouds below me, covering the ground.

Then the questions hit me.

Where was I? Why was I here? Where exactly was here? Who am I? A boy? A girl? What was going on?

The clouds above me tried to drown me, tried to force back down to the ground where I belonged, trying to make me lose my grip on the slippery rocks...

But I pushed on. I didn't know why, but I could almost...feel something. Something, or someone, that needed me up there. That I HAD to get up there.

So I kept climbing. My hands were numb, and I couldn't feel anything but the wind and the rain, the pain from it all...

And then the clouds won. My hand slipped, and I started my decent back down to the ground below me. And the scariest part was, I didn't feel anything at all. No - I wasn't happy, or sad, or scared - I just felt the ground coming closer, and the sky getting further away...

**A mini - cliff hanger! Hope you guys like it! And even if you don't read Deltora Quest, you'll understand as I go! So leave your reviews! I gladly accept them!**


	2. The Meadow

**Don't worry guys. If you don't know what the Deltora Quest series is, I will explain it all. Don't worry guys. I won't let you get lost. So recommend this story to your friends!**

I shot up out of my bed, sweating like crazy. That had been a horrible dream...

Moonlight streamed in my small window, and the smells of flowers met my nostrils, serving to calm me down slowly but surely. It was almost sunrise, as the first rays of sunlight finally started to pierce the black night, giving it light.

The day was starting, which meant another day of...

Wait! It was Saturday! That meant that I didn't have to help my uncle at the forge until tomorrow! I would get to go to the meadow and spar! At the thought, I shot out of bed, quickly pulling on some clothes. A matching set of black shirts and pants, some leather boots, and a light blue cloak to finish it off. I also slid some extra bandages into my pocket, as someone was always getting hurt when we started to spar.

I opened the door to the outside world slowly, and ran over to the forge. The sword that my uncle had let me make for myself rested on the rack, glinting in the sunlight. It was a light sword - a long, straight blade with a hilt that wrapped up, grabbing the sword. It looked as if the hilt had tentacles that we're latched onto the sword itself. I was proud of myself that. Had been able to make it - it was my first one, to. My uncle had said that I had done great for my first try. It was a sword, and that was all I needed to go down to the sparring meadow - so I didn't really care how good or bad it was.

I grabbed it, and after sheathing it, dashed off towards the meadow. I had sat there watching the bigger kids spar for as long as I could remember, amazed by the displays of agility and strength. Now, I was the big kid that would be looked up to.

Even before I was at the meadow, I could hear the sounds of metal slamming against metal, and grunts as the people who tried to overpower their opponents strained against the might of them. The meadow was full of flowers - purple, red, yellow, blue - any color you could dream of. That was how the town had gotten its name - for all the flowers that you could find everywhere - gardens, meadows, clearings - everywhere.

There were a few childhood friends there - Blake, Donna, Connor, and Jacob. They were all dueling, laughing as they took swings at each other.

Blake was the level-headed guy of the group - he was the only one who actually thought everything out before doing something. He had black hair that was darker than any night, with striking blue eyes that reflected the sunlight in odd ways. He was sparring Connor, the brown-eyed, brown-haired hot head of us. If Blake was the thinker, then Connor was the doer. He never though about what he was going to do, and just jumped in before getting any help or thinking about what he was going to do what so ever.

Jacob and Donna sat off to the side, under the shade of an oak tree. Jacob had brown hair and green eyes, which were unusual. Only his family had green eyes in the entire town, but he never seemed to notice. He was the best out of all of us with the sword - he could defeat any of us without even trying. Of course, we weren't allowed to actually spar until our parents let us, be everybody in the town had snuck out at least once to spar without anyone knowing.

Then there was Donna. She had bright blue eyes just like Blake, and hair that was a darker shade of brown then Connors. She was the only thing that anchored most of us from doing anything stupid.

"Hey! Drake!" Donna waved me over, patting the ground beside her. I slowly jogged over, watching Blake and Connor finishing up their sparring match. Blake was able to disarm Connor, and his sword went flying through the air, landing with a small thud a little ways away from the two teenage boys. I sat down beside Donna, and the afternoon went on quite peacefully. I was able to spar once or twice, but unfortunately, I lost both times. I got close though - just not close enough.

If only we knew what was going to happen next, we would have all stayed home that day...

**Hope you guys are enjoying! I know that I am enjoying writing! So please! Leave your reviews! Good or bad, I love when you guys leave them for me to read!**


	3. Bandits

**Hi guys! If you like this story, make sure to tell your friends! The more the merrier! And it's even better when you guys press that review button!**

The sun started to set, casting long shadows on the ground. The group of friends started to head home, but something stopped them. A group of people, roughly 9 or 10 of them, we're standing there. They had tattered clothes on, and swords drawn.

"You kids are gonna choose now. Your either going to come with us, we will have to force you." I raised my sword, immediately placing who these people were - bandits. They steal, they kill, they destroy - pretty much anything they can to get their hands on valuables.

Connor dashed forward, taking a swipe at the bandit who had spoken, but he was stopped by a slice to the stomach. He fell to the ground, blood oozing from the wound he had just received. I heard Donna scream, but I out my hand up.

"Anyone else?" The bandit, who was most likely the leader, let out a sickening laugh. The group broke up, starting to circle us. I pushed Donna behind me, trying to keep her safe from what was about to happen. They seemed to want us alive...

Before I knew what was happening, both Jacob and Blake had fallen to the ground. They had been knocked out, which is far better than killed. A small man lunged forward at me, a sword slashing at me wildly. I ducked, feeling the sword whiz past my head. I stuck my sword forward, and it impaled the bandit in the stomach. He stumbled for a moment, and fell to the ground.

I turned around to protect Donna when the pain started. My stomach was full of pain. I slowly looked down, my gaze met by a sword that glinted in the sunlight. It had blood stained on it. The man behind me pulled his sword back out, and I clutched the wound, falling to the ground. I could hear Donna crying, but everything else seemed so far away, just so far...

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I knew what layed beyond the closed eyes - death. No, I couldn't die yet. I couldn't!

After a few moments more, I lost my grip on reality.

**Hey guys! Some more excitement this chapter! Please read and review! I appreciate all of your reviews! Well, I only have one so far...**

**^_^'**

**Oh well. Maybe you guys can review!**


End file.
